Vacaciones en una Región Lejana
by LuisCDA
Summary: Serena es una joven muy hermosa que saldrá de vacaciones con su madre a una lejana región que aventuras tendrá Serena en esta Región
1. Chapter 1 (Un viaje inesperado)

Los personajes son propiedad de The Pokemon Company

Serena es una hermosa chica proveniente de la Región Kalos que le gusta cocinar, hacer postres. Hija de la famosa corredora de Ryhorn Grace

Ash es un chico Proveniente de la región de Kanto que le gusta comer y entrenar Pokémon. Hijo de una ama de casa Delia

Sin saberlo ellos estarán a punto de conocerse en la lejana Región de Alola

En Pueblo Boceto Serena se estaba despertando de su sueño gracias al picotazo de Fletchling, luego ella baja a desayunar y se encuentra con su madre

\- ¿Mamá porque hay tantas maletas en la sala? – Pregunto serena con una mirada de curiosidad.

\- Serena prepara tus maletas que nos vamos de vacaciones – exclamo Grace con un rostro lleno de alegría.

\- Pero Mamá a donde vamos a ir y porque tan de repente, yo sé que necesitas unas vacaciones pero no me siento lista para ir de vacaciones – dijo Serena con un semblante triste en su rostro ya que ella no quería salir del pueblo.

\- Vamos Serena te va a gustar además podrías encontrar un joven atractivo y valiente que sea capaz de enamorar a mi pequeña – mientras le daba una sonrisa.

\- Mamá que cosas dices, es imposible de encontrar un muchacho – decía la peli miel mostrando un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

\- Vamos Serena te vas a divertir, no sería lo mismo si no vienes conmigo – decía la ojiazul con carita tierna para que su hija acepte.

\- Bien mamá iremos de vacaciones juntas pero aún no me has dicho a donde vamos a ir – Su mirada expresaba intriga.

\- Eso es un secreto Serena solo te voy a decir que empaques trajes de baño y ropa de verano – decía Grace con un guiño.

\- Tr…Traje de Baño- pensaba Serena me da pena usar traje de baño – Esta Bien mamá y cuando partimos – Le pregunto a su madre

\- Nuestro vuelo sale esta noche desde ciudad Luminalia –

\- ¡QUE! Mamá tengo mucho que empacar y no hay mucho tiempo y que haremos con los Pokémons – decía serena con cara de sorpresa y preocupación porque estaba bastante encariñada con los Pokémon de su madre

\- Eso ya está solucionado ellos se quedaran en el centro Pokémon – Decía Grace con una sonrisa.

\- Listo mamá subiré para alistar mi equipaje – Subió a su habitación con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y asi llegó la hora del viaje estaban ambas esperando en el aeropuerto cuando escucharon

\- Pasajeros con destino a la región de Alola favor embarcar por la puerta 9 –

\- Así que iremos a la lejana región de Alola, gracias mamá por llevarme de vacaciones a un lugar tan lejano espero divertirme contigo como cuando era una niña pequeña – pensaba Serena mientras miraba a su madre con una cara de emoción.

En la Región de Kanto

Había sido un día pesado para Ash se había quedado entrenando con sus Pokémons Hasta tarde en la noche, al volver a casa su madre le había hecho la cena y estaba feliz como siempre al terminar la cena Ash estaba muy cansado y se dirigía a su habitación a dormir, pero Delia lo detuvo.

\- Ash no te vayas aún debemos hablar – dijo su madre en tono de preocupación

\- Que ocurre mamá podemos hablar en la mañana después del desayuno – decía Ash mientras soltaba un bostezo

\- No jovencito hablaremos ahora mismo siéntate y me vas a escuchar – decía su madre con un tono un poco enojado

\- Está Bien mamá – decía el muchacho con la cabeza agachada

\- Me preocupa que pases todo el día entrenando a tus Pokémons así que mañana por la mañana nos iremos de vacaciones y tus Pokémon se quedarán en el laboratorio del profesor Oak – le dijo su madre con una cara no muy amistosa

\- Esta bien mamá iremos de vacaciones – dijo un tanto desanimado

\- Que gusto Ash en la mañana partiremos ya tengo todo tu equipaje listo – dijo Delia con una sonrisa en su cara

\- ¿Mamá a donde vamos a ir? Pregunto el chico de cabello negro

\- Mi Ash nos vamos a la región de Alola, ahora anda a dormir te quiero despierto a primera hora del día –

\- Esta bien mamá hasta mañana – dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo y se dirigía a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Delia tuvo problemas para levantar a Ash pero ya el percance había pasado y estaban en el aeropuerto de ciudad Azulona para dirigirse a la región de Alola

\- Pasajeros con destino a la región de Alola favor abordar por la puerta 5 – decía la voz mientras que Ash y su madre subían al avión.

Que le deparará a Ash en la región de Alola?

Continuaraaaaa…

Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste, No usare mucho a los Pokémon


	2. Chapter 2 (Llegando a una nueva Región)

Los Personajes son de propiedad de The Pokémon Company

CAPITULO 2 (LLEGANDO A UNA NUEVA REGIÓN)

Serena se encontraba al lado de su madre volando desde la región de Kalos cuando escucharon por el altoparlante.

\- Señores pasajeros de aerolíneas Talonflame en cinco minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de la Isla Melemele de la Región de Alola por favor abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad –

\- Mamá ya vamos a aterrizar ha sido un viaje bastante largo – decía Serena al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

\- Asi es mi pequeña ya estamos y te aseguro que serán las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas – Dijo Grace emocionada al igual que Serena abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Señores pasajeros bienvenidos a la Región de Alola hora local 2:00 PM gracias por volar en aerolíneas Talonflame que tengan una buena estadía – decían por el altoparlante

Mientras tanto en el vuelo proveniente de Kanto

Ash no estaba muy entusiasmado por ir de vacaciones, el hecho de estar lejos de sus Pokémons no lo dejaba tranquilo pues no dejaba de pensar en todo el entrenamiento perdido por causa del viaje.

\- Extraño a Pikachu y a los otros Pokémons me pregunto cómo estarán – pensaba Ash mientras veía por la ventana del avión y observaba el océano dejo salir un suspiro que fue escuchado por su madre

\- Ash te encuentras bien tengo la impresión que no te gusta para nada la idea de este viaje – dijo Delia con un tono preocupado.

\- Cómo lo supo acaso mis expresiones son tan obvias – pensó Ash en ese momento mientras negaba con su cabeza el respondió – No mamá este será un gran viaje solo es que extraño a Pikachu y a los otros – dijo mientras le sonreía a su madre

\- Mi Ash yo sé que extrañas a tus compañeros Pokémons pero estas vacaciones las hago por tu bien, estas entrenando demasiado, hijo es bueno entrenar para hacerse más fuerte pero también es bueno tomarse un descanso por un tiempo para que el cuerpo tenga energías para el entrenamiento – Dijo su madre con una expresión dulce en su rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hijo.

\- Tienes razón mamá disfrutare estas vacaciones me divertiré y después me convertiré en Maestro Pokémon – Dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos llenos de ilusión.

\- Ese es mi pequeño, también espero que te consigas una novia porque las únicas amigas que conozco son Misty y May y tenemos un largo tiempo que no las vemos ni sabemos nada de ellas – decía su madre dándole un guiño.

\- Mamá que dices sabes muy bien que esas cosas no me interesan ellas son buenas amigas y no te olvides de Dawn ella también es una de mis mejores amigas – decía Ash con una cara algo enojada.

\- Esta bien mi Ash, pero recuerda que quisiera tener un nieto algún día – Dijo Delia mientras reía un poco por la cara de su hijo.

\- Algún día mamá ahora solo quiero ser maestro Pokémon – con una cara de alivio

\- Tal vez conozcas a tu gran amor en este viaje –

\- Mamá ya deja eso – dijo Ash con una cara de incomodidad

\- Señores pasajeros en cinco minutos aterrizaremos en la isla Melemele favor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad –

-Bien Ash ya estamos aquí pronto conoceremos a tu novia – Decía la madre de Ash mientras reía dulcemente y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Mamá ya deja eso por favor – decía el peli negro mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Minutos más tarde

\- Señores pasajeros bienvenidos a la Región de Alola hora local 2:10 PM gracias por volar en aerolíneas Pidgeot que tengan una buena estadía – Decían por el altoparlante del avión.

Aeropuerto de la Isla Melemele

\- Mamá esta región es hermosa gracias por traerme – decía una hermosa peli miel observando todo a su alrededor

\- Hija nos merecemos estas vacaciones pronto vendrán a recogernos – Decía Grace feliz al ver su hija tan entusiasmada.

\- Quien nos recogerá mamá, tardara mucho es que necesito ir al baño – Dijo Serena con cara de desesperación.

\- Anda mi pequeña si llegan a recogernos les diré que esperen por ti – dijo comprensivamente la madre de Serena

\- Gracias mamá no tardare – Dijo mientras se dirigía en dirección al baño

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo aeropuerto

\- Bien hijo esta es la región de Alola no te parece un lindo lugar para divertirse y descansar – Dijo Delia a su hijo

\- Si mamá me pregunto ¿qué clase de Pokémon habrán en esta región? – decía Ash con un rostro lleno de ilusión

\- Ash nada de atrapar Pokémon vinimos a descansar – dijo su madre con un tono un poco molesta, - Además no tardarán en venir por nosotros

\- Esta bien mamá es que tengo que ir al baño no creo aguantar mucho tiempo – decía el peli negro con desesperación

\- Hijo porque te bebiste todos esos jugos en el avión anda no te abandonaré en el aeropuerto – Decía Delia mientras te tapaba el rostro con algo de vergüenza

\- Es que mamá estaban deliciosas – decía mientras se reía con un poco de pena – No tardo mamá vuelvo enseguida - Dijo Ash mientras empezó a correr en dirección al baño.

Serena estaba saliendo del baño cuando un chico de cabello negro que corría a toda prisa se estrelló con ella tirándola al suelo.

\- Te encuentras bien – dijo el chico de cabello negro a la hermosa Peli miel

\- Si estoy bien ten más cuidado no debes correr de esa manera – decía Serena un poco molesta

El chico de cabello negro la ayudo a levantarse le levanto el sombrero y le dijo

\- Lo siento mucho espero no haberte hecho daño – decía un poco avergonzado

\- Descuida estoy bien – dijo Serena

Al escuchar esto el chico de cabello negro continúo su carrera hacia el baño

\- Genial recién llego a esta región conozco a un chico raro que sale corriendo al verme mejor volveré con mamá – pensó serena mientras veía al chico de cabello negro entrar al baño.

¿Quien recogerá a Serena y a su madre en el Aeropuerto?

Continuaraaaa...

Aquí les dejo el segundo Capitulo espero que les guste

Gracias por las Reviews del primer capitulo seguiré escribiendo sabiendo que les ha gustado mi historia

Hice una investigación y la Isla Melemele es la isla Procipal de Alola donde se encuentra el Laboratorio del Profesor Kukui

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 (Encuentro)

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de The Pokémon Company

Capítulo 3 (Encuentros)

En la región de Alola, alrededor de la 1:35PM un hombre de tez morena con una bata de laboratorio llamó a dos de sus ayudantes.

\- Lylia y Tilo podrían venir un momento necesito pedirles algo – Decía el hombre mientras los chicos se acercaban a el

\- Dígame profesor ¿necesita que le ayude en algo? – pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes

\- Si profesor díganos para que nos necesita – Dijo el chico de piel morena

\- Verán chicos necesito que vayan al aeropuerto a recoger a dos amigas mías que vienen desde muy lejos a pasar unas vacaciones – les dijo el profesor a los jóvenes

\- Bien profesor pero porque tenemos que ir los dos puede ir Tilo a verlas a ambas – dijo Lylia un poco molesta.

\- Lylia lo que pasa es que no creo que ellas se conozcan y no quiero incomodar a nadie haciéndolas venir juntas por eso les estoy pidiendo este favor – Comentó el profesor al mismo tiempo que miraba Lylia.

\- Esta bien profesor ¿podría decirnos de donde son sus amigas? – Pregunto Tilo con mucha curiosidad.

\- Chicos una de ella es de la Región de Kanto su nombre es Delia ella tiene cabello castaño y es muy amable con los demás, la otra es de la región de Kalos es una famosa corredora de Ryhorn su nombre es Grace ella tiene cabello negro y ojos azules –

\- Grace la famosa corredora de Ryhorn yo la recogeré profesor – Dijo Tilo muy entusiasmado

\- Bien profesor yo recogeré a la Señora Delia de la región de Kanto – dijo La rubia sin tener más opciones.

\- Gracias chicos después de recogerlas pueden tomarse la tarde libre – Les dijo el profesor a sus ayudantes con una sonrisa en su cara

\- Por cierto profesor ¿cuándo llegaran sus amigas al aeropuerto? – pregunto Tilo

\- Pues verán el vuelo de Kalos llegará a las 2:00 PM y el de Kanto a las 2:10 PM – dijo el profesor con un poco de vergüenza ya que se le había olvidado que sus amigas llegaban ese mismo día.

\- Pero profesor no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos Salir ahora mismo – Comentó Lylia un poco desesperada

\- Bien salgamos de una vez ya quiero conocer a Grace, dicen que tiene una hija muy hermosa espero poder conocerla – decía Tilo con un le sonrojo en su cara.

\- Vamos Romeo que se nos hará tarde ya tendrás tiempo para socializar con los invitados – Le dijo Lylia con una mirada de picardía.

Más tarde en el aeropuerto

\- Mamá ya estoy aquí ¿aún no han venido por nosotras? – le pregunto Serena a su madre

\- Aún no hija pero en un momento estarán aquí por nosotras – dijo Grace con una sonrisa a su hija.

\- Bien mamá no sabes lo que me ocu… - decía Serena cuando fue interrumpida por un chico de piel morena

\- ¿Usted es Grace la corredora de Ryhorn? – Pregunto el muchacho a la madre de Serena

\- Si soy yo ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto Grace con una mirada de curiosidad.

\- Me Presento soy Tilo el Profesor Kukui me envió a buscarla – se presentó el muchacho con una mirada llena de ilusión.

\- Bien ya me conoces ella es mi hija Serena – dijo Grace al chico

\- Hola mucho gusto soy Serena encantada de conocerte – Se presentó Serena con una sonrisa al chico

\- Vaya sí que es hermosa – Pensó Tilo en ese instante mientras se notaba un leve sonrojo en su cara.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Serena al chico

\- ehh… si estoy bien soy Tilo mucho gusto – dijo el chico ya más calmado

\- Bien creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Grace con una risa picara hacia los jóvenes

\- Si señora ya nos vamos síganme – dijo Tilo

\- Vamos Serena tenemos que irnos – le dijo Grace a su hija

\- Bien mamá nuestras vacaciones han comenzado – Dijo Serena con mucho entusiasmo

\- Vamos hija por cierto note como te veía Tilo creo que le gustas – Le susurro Grace a su hija.

\- Mamá que cosas dices vinimos a vacacionar no a buscarme un novio – Dijo Serena un poco apenada

\- Bien este es nuestro transporte Suban que iremos al laboratorio del Profesor Kukui – Dijo Tilo mientras ayudaba a subir el equipaje.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del aeropuerto

\- Mamá ya volví – Grito Ash

\- Asi veo hijo aún no llegan por nosotros pero estarán aquí muy pronto – Dijo Delia un poco avergonzada por los gritos de su hijo

\- Bien mamá, sabes me paso algo curi….. – Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

\- Buenas Tardes ¿usted es la señora Delia de la Región de Kanto? – preguntó una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes

\- Si Pequeña soy yo, ¿tú eres la que viene a recogernos? – Preguntó Delia con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Si señora me llamo Lylia es un placer conocerla – Dijo cortésmente la rubia

\- Hola yo soy Ash y algún día me convertiré en maestro Pokémon – Dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo

\- Hola Ash es un placer - decía la rubia con un rostro lleno de incomodidad

\- Lylia creo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Delia cortésmente

\- Si estoy en la región de Alola tendré unas buenas vacaciones – Grito Ash dentro del aeropuerto

Tanto Delia como Lylia estaban avergonzadas del comportamiento del peli negro, agarraron el equipaje y se dirigieron al auto que los llevaría al laboratorio del profesor Kukui.

Mientras tanto en el auto donde iban Serena y su madre

\- Mamá la Región de Alola es hermosa tiene unas lindas playas, pero hace un poco de calor – Dijo Serena mientras admiraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje.

\- Así es Hija es una hermosa región espero poder divertirnos mucho aquí – Dijo Grace

\- No es tan hermosa como tu Serena – pensó Tilo a la vez que se sonrojo

\- Dijiste algo Tilo – Preguntó Serena

\- N... No Dije nada, me da gusto que te guste la Isla – dijo Tilo un poco nervioso

\- Si es una hermosa isla – Dijo Serena muy entusiasmada

\- Te lo dije Serena – Le susurró al oído

\- Mamá ya deja eso – dijo un poco apenada

\- Bien ya estamos aquí en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui – dijo Tilo mientras se bajaba de auto y ayudo a bajar todo el equipaje.

Tilo llevo a Serena y a su madre a su habitación dejándolas instaladas, como él no tenía nada que hacer quiso invitar a Serena a pasear por la playa durante la tarde pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

\- Grace cuanto tiempo hace que no te veía – Dijo el Profesor muy emocionado

\- Sí que ha pasado tiempo, ella es Serena mi hija – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa

\- Mucho gusto profesor – dijo Serena

\- Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre – Le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

\- Gr... Gracias – Contesto Serena con un sonrojo en su cara

\- Tilo Por favor ve arregla la otra habitación, después ya te tomaras la tarde libre – Le dijo Kukui al joven de piel morena.

\- Esta bien profesor – dijo tilo mientras se marchaba, - Yo quería invitarla a dar un paseo, bueno lo haré luego ella no ira a ningún lado – pensó Tilo con entusiasmo

\- Tilo es muy amable verdad Serena – Comentó Grace al profesor

\- Si mamá es un buen chico – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno Kukui estaremos un rato en la habitación hablaremos luego – Dijo Delia a Kukui

En el auto donde iban Delia, Ash y Lylia. El Joven de cabello negro estaba muy entusiasmado que no dejaba de hablar de todos los Pokémon que conocería en esta región

\- Este habla más que Tilo – Pensó Lylia un poco molesta

\- Ash me alegra que estés tan entusiasmado, guarda un poco de energía para cuando lleguemos – Dijo Delia amablemente a su hijo

\- Esta bien mamá lo hare – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

\- Bien señora Delia Hemos llegado – Dijo Lylia mientras bajaban del auto.

Mientras llevaban las maletas a la habitación que ocuparían Ash y Delia

\- Mamá saldré a dar un paseo al jardín del laboratorio – Dijo Serena a su madre

\- Esta bien hija ve yo estaré aquí en la habitación – Le dijo Grace a su hija

En otro lado del laboratorio Tilo se dirigía a la Habitación de Grace y Serena para invitarla a pasear durante la tarde

\- Hola esta Serena – pregunto Tilo

\- No acaba de salir a dar un paseo al jardín si te das prisa podrás alcanzarla – dijo Grace mientras le hacía un guiño

\- Está bien señora iré por ella – Dijo Tilo mientras se dirigía a los jardines

Mientras tanto en otro lado del laboratorio

\- Ash porque no vas a los jardines seguro que hay veras Pokémon que no has visto – Le recomendó Lylia

\- Bien mamá iré a los jardines ya regreso – Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado y e dirigió a los jardines

\- Bien hijo no tardes mucho – Dijo Delia

\- Hasta que se fue, ahora si podre estar en paz y disfrutar de mi tarde libre – pensó Lylia mientras se alejaba.

En los jardines

Serena estaba caminando por los jardines cuando a lo lejos diviso a un chico con cabello negro que a ella le resulto muy familiar

\- Ese chico me parece haberlo visto antes – Pensó Serena

\- Esta chica donde la habré visto – pensó Ash mientras se dirigía hacia ella

\- Hola – Saludo Ash a la hermosa peli miel.

\- Hola – Respondió el saludo con cortesía

\- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Continuaraaaaa….

Aquí les dejo un nuevo Capitulo de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado.

Me despido y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 (CONOCIÉNDOSE EN EL JARDÍN)

Los personajes son Propiedad de The Pokémon Company

Capítulo 4 (CONOCIÉNDOSE EN EL JARDÍN)

Mientras Tilo iba en dirección al jardín se encontró con el profesor Kukui

– ¿Tilo hacia donde te diriges tan entusiasmado? – Pregunto el profesor

– Voy a los jardines profesor, ¿Me necesita para algo en especial? – Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

– No Tilo recuerda que te di la tarde libre por el favor que te pedí, acabas de decir que vas a los jardines – Comento el profesor con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

– Si profesor voy a los jardines, ¿Pasa algo allá? – Pregunto Tilo con curiosidad.

– Tilo si vas a los jardines ten mucho cuidado hace unas horas llego un Salandit y es muy peligroso provocarlos – Dijo el profesor con un tono preocupado

– Descuide profesor lo tendré, no me acercare a ese Pokémon – Dijo Tilo mientras seguía su camino a los jardines.

– Este chico es muy entusiasta, ¿Por qué razón habrá querido ir a los jardines? Bien no tengo tiempo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Pensó Kukui mientras entraba en su laboratorio.

Cuando Tilo llegó a los jardines lo primero que observo fue a la bella Serena sonrojada agarrada de la mano de un chico de cabello negro mientras se dirigían a sentarse en una banca. Entonces Tilo se acercó curiosamente hacía el par de jóvenes y dijo.

– Hola chicos ¿se están divirtiendo? –

Ante la pregunta de Tilo ambos se soltaron las manos Serena esta sonrojada y Ash tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

– Hola Tilo que bueno verte – Dijo Serena con cortesía

– Hola Serena te estaba buscando ¿Te pasó algo? – Pregunto Tilo con preocupación

– Pues veras paso lo siguiente – Empezó a contar Serena

FLASHBACK

– Hola – Saludo Ash a la hermosa peli miel.

– Hola – Respondió el saludo con cortesía

– ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ha la vez que sonreían por haber pensado lo mismo.

– Me llamo Ash soy de pueblo Paleta en la Región de Kanto – Dijo el peli negro muy entusiasmado.

– Yo soy Serena de pueblo Boceto de la Región de Kalos, es un placer conocerte – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

– Sabes Serena me parece haberte visto en otra ocasión pero no logro recordarlo – dijo apenado Ash

– Déjame ver yo también tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes – Dijo Serena un poco pensativa.

– EN EL BAÑO DEL AEROPUERTO – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

– Vaya tu eres la chica con la que tropecé en el aeropuerto – dijo Ash mientras miraba a Serena.

– Si soy yo. Fuiste muy descortés al salir corriendo sin disculparte y tampoco decir tu nombre – Dijo Serena un poco molesta.

– Lo siento Serena es que me urgía ir al baño – Dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

– Bien discúlpame Ash me tengo que ir – dijo Serena mientras se alejaba del joven peli negro.

– Está bien Serena un gusto conocerte – Dijo Ash

Mientras Serena se alejaba un poco de los Jardines salió un Pokémon con apariencia de lagarto, lo cual hizo que Serena se asustara y diera unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezando para quedar sentada en el suelo.

Ash observo todo a poca distancia y cuando Serena cayó, él salió corriendo para ayudarla, mientras el Pokémon se preparaba para atacar.

– Cuidado Serena – dijo Ash mientras corría hacia ella

Ash llegó a tiempo le dio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

– Vámonos Serena ese Pokémon está muy enojado – Dijo Ash mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano

– Gra…. Gracias Ash por ayudarme – Dijo Serena con un sonrojo en su rostro

– Descuida Serena ya estamos a salvo, Ese Pokémon uso tóxico habría sido un problema si el ataque te hubiera toca – dijo Ash un poco serio.

\- Gra… graa… gracias Ash por ayudarme – repitió Serena mientras caminaban tomados de las manos.

– No te hiciste daño verdad, vamos a sentarnos a esa banca – dijo Ash mientras llevaba a Serena de la mano hacia una banca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

– Entonces eso fue lo que pasó – Término de contar Serena

– Pero no te paso nada Serena – Pregunto Tilo un poco preocupado

– No me paso nada Ash me salvo – Dijo Serena con una mirada llena de ilusión, Ash es muy valiente por salvarme me pregunto si yo… no Serena eso es imposible – Pensaba Serena mientras se notaba un sonrojo en su cara

– Serena te has sonrojado – Comento Tilo

– No es asi no es lo que estás pensando – dijo Serena muy nerviosa

– Hola soy Ash encantado de conocerte – dijo Ash sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Lo siento debí haberlos presentado Ash él es Tilo Ayudante del profesor Kukui, Tilo es el Ash lo conocí esta mañana en el aeropuerto – dijo Serena un poco más calmada

– El gusto es mío Ash, por cierto Serena ¿te gustaría ir a la playa para ver el atardecer? – Le preguntó Tilo muy entusiasmado.

– A ver el atardecer en la playa me encantaría, Ash ¿Quieres venir también será divertido? – Dijo la peli miel muy emocionada.

– A la playa claro me gustaría – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

– Rayos que quería estar solo con ella – Pensó Tilo algo irritado por la compañía de Ash. – Ya se le diré a Lylia que vaya asi ella estará con Ash y yo con Serena – Soy un genio pensó Tilo mientras sonreía

– Chicos llevare una amiga ¿no habrá problema? – Pregunto Tilo con una sonrisa

– Por mí no hay problema mientras más seamos mejor, ¿Tu qué dices Serena? – Dijo Ash muy contento.

– No hay problema Tilo además tú fuiste el de la invitación - Dijo Serena amablemente.

– Bien entonces iré por mi amiga nos veremos aquí a las 5:00 PM, de acuerdo chicos – Dijo Tilo mientras se alejaba.

– Asi es amigo aquí estaremos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa

– Nos vemos luego Ash – Se despidió Serena con un guiño y se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules.

Mientras tanto con Tilo

– ¿Dónde estará Lylia solo tengo una hora para encontrarla? – decía Tilo un poco desanimado de no encontrar a su amiga.

Cuando de repente fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que lo saco de concentración

– ¿Te ocurre al Tilo? Pregunto Lylia a su amigo

– Estoy buscando a Lylia y no la encuentro – Dijo Tilo sin levantar

– Hablas enserio, eres gracioso estoy frente a ti – Dijo Lylia mientras reía

– Ah Lylia que bueno que te encuentro te quería pedir un favor – Dijo Tilo juntando sus manos.

– Haber dime Tilo ¿que necesitas? – Pregunto Lylia un poco irritada

– No es nada personal pero me gustaría que vengas con nosotros a ver el atardecer en la playa – Dijo Tilo con emoción

– Playa tú y Yo viendo el atardecer, déjame pensar… Espera dijiste nosotros con quien iremos a la playa – Pregunto Lylia con intriga

– Verás es que invite a Serena a ver el atardecer conmigo –

– Si invitaste a Serena ¿Por qué quieres que vaya con ustedes? – dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su amigo

– NO HE TERMINADO DE CONTARTE – Dijo Tilo un poco alterado

– Bien termina de contarme – Dijo Lylia algo apenada.

– Como te iba diciendo invite a Serena pero ella invito a Ash a venir con nosotros por eso necesito que vengas para que estés con Ash y yo pueda pasar con Serena – Dijo Tilo un poco nervioso

– Ash me suena ese nombre, por cierto Tilo no será ese chico que vino desde Kanto – Dijo Lylia algo irritada.

– Si es el creo que lo fuiste a rec… - Fue interrumpido nuevamente

– NO IRE, no me agrada ese chico en lo más mínimo si tuve que decirle que vaya al jardín a ver a los Pokémon para tener algo de paz – Dijo Lylia muy convencida

– Anda Lylia por favor hazlo por nuestra amistad – Decía Tilo con mirada de cachorro

– Ahhh está bien iré con ustedes todo solo para que tengas tu cita a gusto por cierto ¿Quién es Serena? – Pregunto Lylia con algo de curiosidad.

– Pues verás Serena es la hija de Grace la corredora de Ryhorn, y no es una cita la invite para que vea lo hermosa que es esta región – Decía Tilo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Está bien Romeo te ayudaré pero solo será esta vez y espero que logres algo en tu cita – Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Tilo con cara de picardía.

– Que no es una cita, cuento contigo nos veremos 5:00PM en el jardín – Dijo Tilo mientras se alejaba contento

– Lo que tengo que hacer por mis amigos – pensó Lylia mientras se retiraba a cambiarse para la caminata en la playa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Grace y Serena

– Mamá saldré en la tarde a ver el atardecer- Decía Serena muy contenta

– Me alegra hija que salgas ¿Irás con Tilo verdad? Pregunto Grace

– Si mamá iré con Tilo, Ash y una amiga de Tilo – Decía serena con el rostro lleno de ilusión – Bien mamá me voy porque se me hace tarde –

– Ella dijo Ash donde he escuchado ese nombre antes – Se preguntaba Grace mientras Serena se fue a cambiar de ropa.

– Mamá ya voy a salir – dijo Serena mientras salía en dirección al jardín

– Esta bien hija no tardes mucho – Dijo Grace a su única hija

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash y Delia

– Mamá saldré con unos amigos a la playa a ver el atardecer – dijo Ash con una sonrisa

– Mi Ash no llevamos ni 6 horas aquí y ya tienes nuevos amigos, espero que también encuentres novia – Decía Delia mientras bebía limonada en su habitación

– Mamá yo no vine a buscar novia – Decía Ash un poco molesto

– ¿Alguna chica irá con ustedes? Pregunto Delia

– Si mamá Iremos Serena, Tilo y su amiga a dar un paseo en la playa, no es genial – Decía Ash muy emocionado

\- Serena ¿dónde habré escuchado ese nombre antes? – se preguntó Delia a sí misma.

– Bien mamá ya me voy no quiero hacer esperara mis amigos – dijo Ash mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al jardín.

El reloj marcaba las 4:55 PM, y Ash y Serena llegaron al mismo tiempo al Jardín

– Hola Serena, parece que tuvimos la misma idea – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

– S… si Ash las grandes mentes piensan iguales – Decía Serena con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

– Te encuentras bien Serena estas muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Dijo Ash un poco preocupado.

– N... no Ash estoy bien mira allá viene Tilo y su amiga – Dijo Serena cambiando de tema

– Es verdad pronto estaremos viendo el Atardecer de Alola – Dijo Ash muy feliz

– Chicos ya estamos aquí – Dijo Tilo Mientras miraba a Lylia

– Por cierto Lylia ella es Serena, Serena te presento a Lylia una gran amiga – Dijo Tilo

\- Un placer – dijo Lylia

\- Mucho gusto – contesto Serena con cortesía – Es muy linda espero que Ash no se fije en ella, pero que estoy pensando lo más probable es que ni se conozcan – pensó Serena con preocupación

– Hola Ash como has estado, espero que disfrutes estar en esta región – Decía la rubia

– Hola Lylia que bueno iras con nosotros a dar el paseo – dijo Ash muy emocionado

– Espera ya se conocían – pensó Serena poniendo un rostro muy preocupado

– ¿Ocurre algo Serena? – Pregunto Tilo

– No Tilo estoy muy bien – Dijo Serena

– Vamos Serena es hora de iniciar el paseo – Dijo Ash mientras le ofrecía su mano para caminar Serena tomó tímidamente la mano de Ash y dijo – y… Yo iré con Ash Tilo tu puedes ir con Lylia –

– Pero ese no era el plan – pensó Tilo

– Bien vamos Romeo tu cita no salió como esperabas, es muy bonita Serena ahora entiendo porque la invitaste – Dijo Lylia mientras reía

– Bien vamos Lylia es hora de aprovechar el paseo – Dijo Tilo mientras agarraba la mano de Lylia

Cerca de la playa vemos a dos parejas de jóvenes caminando agarrados de las manos

Mientras tanto las madres de Ash y Serena

– Serena no será la hija de Grace – Dijo Delia un poco sorprendida

– Ash no será el hijo de Delia – Dijo Grace sorprendida

– No eso es imposible ella vive en Kalos y está muy ocupada con sus carreras de Ryhorn – Pensó Delia

– No eso no es posible ella está en Kanto con su hijo – Pensó Grace

– Debe ser una coincidencia – Ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento sin saber que estaban más cerca de lo imaginaban

CONTINUARAAAA...

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 espero que sea de su agrado

Al principio tenia pensado actualizar cada dos días pero por cuestión de tiempo lo haré una vez por semana

SALUDOS A TODOS (Gracias por sus reviews) Me esforzaré para que esta historia sea de su agrado

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio


	5. Chapter 5 (UN HERMOSO ATARDECER)

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de The Pokémon Company

CAPITULO 5 (UN HERMOSO ATARDECER)

Mientras Delia y Grace trataban de convencerse de que todo era una casualidad, decidieron ambas descansar de su viaje mientras sus hijos volvían de su paseo por la playa.

Mientras tanto Ash, Serena, Tilo y Lylia caminaban rumbo a la playa donde se podía observar el hermoso atardecer en la región de Alola, Una vez llegando a la playa decidieron comprar unos helados.

– Bien chicas que les parece si vamos por unos helados – dijo Tilo bastante entusiasmado

– Si es buena idea Tilo vayamos por unos helados – dijo Ash igualmente entusiasmado

– Chicos vayan ustedes por los helados yo me quedaré aquí a esperar con Serena – Dijo Lylia mientras se sentaba en la arena.

– Esta bien chicos me quedare con Lylia vayan no iremos a ningún lado – Dijo Serena regalando una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Tilo se sonrojara

– ¿Tilo te ocurre algo? – Pregunto Ash

– N… no es nada vayamos por los helados – dijo Tilo tratando de cambiar el tema

– Gracias chicos nosotras nos quedamos a esperar – Dijeron las chicas mientras los chicos tomaron rumbo hacia una heladería que quedaba cerca de la playa

Mientras tanto con los chicos

– Oye Ash ¿por qué decidiste venir de vacaciones a la región de Alola? – pregunto Tilo mientras seguía caminando

– Pues veras amigo yo he viajado por muchas regiones entre ellas Kanto mi región natal, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova/Teselia – Fue interrumpido por Tilo

– Wow has viajado a muchas regiones debes conocer bastantes personas – Dijo Tilo muy emocionado

– Así es amigo he conocido muchas personas también he participado en la Liga Pokémon de cada Región que visito – Decía Ash mientras era interrumpido nuevamente

– Me sorprende que hayas viajado tanto imagino que ganaste todas las Ligas Pokémon a las que entraste – Dijo Tilo muy ilusionado

– Pues veras Tilo no he podido ganar ni una sola Liga Pokémon – Decía Ash con un semblante triste – Por eso me después de quedar eliminado de Liga de Unova me propuse entrenar con mis Pokémon para volverme más fuerte y fue cuando mi mamá se preocupó y e propuso estas vacaciones para poder descansar y prepararme para cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon del Mundo – Decía Ash muy convencido de poder cumplir su sueño

– Oh ya veo Ash quieres ser Maestro Pokémon tienes un gran sueño de seguro lo lograrás – Decía Tilo

– Claro amigo se lo prometí a mi mamá y lo voy a lograr – Decía Ash apretando el puño en seña de convicción

– Bien Ash ya llegamos a la heladería ¿Me contarás de tus viajes por las diferentes Regiones? – Pregunto Tilo mientras entraban a la heladería

– Claro amigo te lo contaré – Decía muy contento

Mientras se acercaban una hermosa chica los recibió en el mostrador

– Buenas tardes chicos ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – Decía la encargada de la tienda

– Buenas tardes queremos cuatro conos de helado – Dijo Tilo

– Muy bien ¿de qué sabor los quiere? – Pregunto amablemente la encargada

– Yo quiero de Vainilla – Dijo Ash Muy emocionado

– Yo quiero de mora, Ash de que sabor crees que les guste a las chicas – Dijo Tilo

– Bueno veras yo no conozco muy bien a Serena, tampoco a Lylia. Tilo yo escogeré el sabor para Serena y tu escoges el de Lylia ya que ella es tu amiga de hace tiempo – decía el joven proveniente de Kanto

– Muy bien así será, entonces señorita uno de vainilla, mora y piña – Decía Tilo

– Y de chocolate para Serena – Dijo Ash bastante animado

– Muy bien aquí tienen son 1000 pokedólares – Decía la encargada de la heladería

– Muy bien aquí ti…. Oh no olvide traer mi dinero – Dijo Tilo un poco nervioso

– No te preocupes yo pago los helados, y vayamos con las chicas que nos han de estar esperando – Dijo Ash mientras pagaba los helados para luego volver a reunirse con las chicas

Mientras tanto con las chicas

– Bien Serena ya se fueron ahora podremos hablar un poco – Dijo Lylia con una sonrisa

– ¿Hablar?, muy bien hablemos un rato – dijo Serena cortésmente

– Bien Serena para empezar ¿Por qué eligieron Alola para sus vacaciones? – Pregunto Lylia

– Bueno en realidad estas vacaciones fueron idea de mi mamá que ya necesitaba un descanso de las carreras de Ryhorn, para mí fue prácticamente una sorpresa, fue la última en enterarme pero aquí estoy he hecho nuevos amigos – Dijo mientras se observaba un leve sonrojo en su cara

– Oh ya veo Serena entonces bienvenida a la Región de Alola – dijo Lylia muy amablemente

– Muchas gracias Lylia – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

– Serena ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas? – dijo Lylia con cara de curiosidad.

– Claro Lylia puedes hacerlas – respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

– Bien Serena ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – preguntó Lylia de forma bastante directa

– Este y… yo no lo creo – Dijo Serena muy nerviosa ya que la pregunta no se la esperaba a la vez que su rostro mostraba un rojo intenso

– Serena la respuesta es tal vez un si – Dijo Lylia mientras reía tímidamente

– Bue… Bueno es que y... yo si hay alguien que me gusta aunque lo conocí hoy se ha convertido en mi héroe, a decir verdad no creo que yo le guste a él – dijo Serena un poco desanimada

– Así que lo conoció hoy y es como su héroe, eres un rompecorazones Tilo – Pensó Lylia mientras ponía una mirada perdida.

– Me escuchas Lylia – Comento Serena algo incomoda

– Ehh si Serena te estoy escuchando, ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te gusta? – Volvió a preguntar Lylia

– Este él se llam…. – Fue interrumpida por los chicos que llegaban con los helados

– Hola chicas ya volvimos – Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

– Rayos por poco y me dice quien le gusta, aunque ha estado muy cercana con Ash y al parecer también se conocen desde hoy…. No lo creo – Pensó Lylia mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

– Ash yo quiero el helado de chocolate – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

– De verdad yo escogí el sabor de tu helado, gracias Serena – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras Serena se sonrojaba.

– Vaya se ha sonrojado solo con mirarlo a Ash, así que Ash es la persona que te gusta – Pensó Lylia mientras era sacada de sus pensamientos por Tilo

– Ten Lylia te traje un helado de piña – le dijo Tilo algo apenada

– Tilo tu sabes muy bien que a mí no me gusta la piña, aunque me puedes dar el de mora – dijo Lylia

– Eh… quieres de mora muy bien ten es tuyo yo me comeré el de piña en si es mi sabor favorito – Dijo Tilo no muy animado

Los cuatro chicos acabaron sus helados mientras estaban sentados viendo como el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco en el océano, la combinación de colores era hermosa sin duda era un atardecer que no olvidarían fácilmente. Era una escena romántica y Serena se recostó sobre el hombro de Ash que no hizo nada al respecto , mientras Tilo los veía con algo de celos y Lylia estaba indiferente ya que ese tipo de asuntos no le llamaban la atención.

Al oscurecer los cuatro se levantaron Ash le volvió a ofrecer la mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantar cosa que hizo que Serena se sonroje un poco. A Tilo solo le quedaba observar aquella escena donde Ash y Serena eran los protagonistas. Todos volvieron a casa del profesor Kukui, Serena le pidió a Ash que la acompañará a la puerta de su casa mientras le agradecía a Tilo por haberlos invitado a este paseo.

– Gracias Tilo Por habernos invitado – Dijo Serena

– Descuida lo hice para que vieras lo hermosa que es la región de Alola – Dijo Tilo aunque en sus pensamientos él decía – No es tan hermosa como tú –

– Nos veremos después Tilo Ash me acompañará hasta la puerta de mi habitación – Dijo Serena mientras caminaba junto con Ash hacia su habitación

– Buenas Noches Serena, Buenas Noches Ash – Se despidió Tilo muy cortésmente pero no muy animado

– Bien vámonos Tilo, Que descansen chicos, Serena nosotras seguiremos hablando después – Dijo Lylia mientras tomaba del brazo a Tilo para dejar a Ash y Serena solos.

– Gracias Chicos que descansen – Dijeron Ash y Serena al mismo tiempo

– Bien Ash ya se fueron vamos hacia mi habitación – Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano de Ash

Ambos jóvenes caminaron rumbo a la habitación donde se estaba quedando Serena y su madre al llegar a la puerta Serena dijo

– Ash te gustaría conocer a mi madre, estoy segura que le caerás muy bien –

– Esta bien Serena pero podría ser mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá, no le ayude con lo del equipaje por salir a los jardines, discúlpame Serena será otro día – Dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

– Oh ya entiendo Ash, tal vez mañana conozcas a mi madre – dijo Serena muy entusiasmada

– Así será Serena – Dijo Ash muy calmado

– Bien Ash entonces nos veremos mañana – Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ash y posando sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de este, haciendo que Ash se pongo un poco nervioso

– Serena – fueron las palabras que dijo Ash después que ella le diera el beso sin duda Ash estaba confundido se sonrojo un poco y dijo – Bien Serena nos veremos mañana buenas noches – Decía mientras se alejaba en dirección a su habitación.

– Que descanses Ash – dijo Serena mientras veía como Ash se alejaba

Serena entro en su habitación y observó que su madre estaba profundamente dormida así que decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama para ir a dormir después de todas las aventuras que había tenido aquel día.

Mientras Tanto con Ash

El entro en su habitación donde también encontró a su madre profundamente dormida así que decidió entrar en silencio, luego se cambió de ropa para dormir y se quedó junto a su madre profundamente dormido, después de todo había sido un largo día y necesitaba descansar.

En otro lado del laboratorio estaba Lylia junto a Tilo

– No se supone que tu cita era Serena, no yo – Dijo Lylia algo molesta

– Si lo sé amiga pero las cosas no me salieron como quise, lo siento mucho por haberte hecho ir – dijo Tilo muy apenado

– No te preocupes por lo menos fuiste tú el que le invito el helado de chocolate – Dijo Lylia con una sonrisa

– Pues veras los helado los pago Ash, ya que yo olvide llevar mi dinero, también fue el quien escogió el sabor del helado para Serena – dijo Tilo algo desanimado

Lylia comenzó a reír y dijo – Tilo ¿cómo vas a tener una cita si no llevabas el dinero?

– Lo siento enhorabuena que Ash estuvo ahí o si no hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a ella – Dijo Tilo

– Bien Tilo mejor ve a dormir mañana tenemos que madrugar para ayudar al profesor Kukui – Dijo Lylia tratando de animar a Tilo

– Si tienes razón mañana será un gran día – Dijo Tilo con un aura más relajada.

– Bien que descanses amigo nos vemos mañana – Dijo Lylia mientras se dirigía a su habitación

A La mañana siguiente

Ash no había podido dormir muy bien por el beso en la mejilla que le había dado Serena ya que él no estaba seguro si la que lo beso mientras viajaba por Johto era Latías o Bianca, y No estaba seguro si Serena era la primera chica que lo había besado sin previo aviso

Serena había dormido de lo más tranquila esa noche, ya que había conocido a su héroe a su caballero de armadura dorada que la protegería de todo.

Así ambos chicos se levantaron de sus camas diciendo

– BUENOS DIAS MAMA –

En la habitación de Serena

– Buenos días mamá – decía Serena mientras se levantaba de lo más feliz de su cama

– Buenos días mi pequeña te tengo noticias – Dijo Grace mientras se cambiaba de ropa

– De que se trata mamá – Dijo Serena con curiosidad

– Bien hija recuerdas a tu prima que se mudó hace años bien ella está viviendo aquí en Alola y vendrá a vernos al atardecer – Dijo Grace

– Mamá hace años que no la veo será genial volver a hablar con ella – Decía Serena muy emocionada ya que había llegado a nueva región conoció a su héroe y ahora volvería a ver a su prima que no la veía en años sin duda alguna eran las mejores vacaciones de Serena

En la habitación de Ash

– Bueno días mamá – Dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la cama

– Hijo tu levantándote temprano eso no normal en ti – dijo Delia

– Es normal mamá además no tengo sueño – dijo Ash

– Bien cámbiate para salir a desayunar hijo – Dijo Su madre muy amorosamente

– Gracias mamá estaré listo en un momento – Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado

– Por cierto como te fue con tu cita anoche – Dijo Delia

– No fue cita salí con mis nuevos amigos – Dijo Ash algo sonrojado recordando aquel beso que le había dado Serena, era solo un beso en su mejilla por que no podía dejar de pensar en eso, sin duda alguna esto no le había pasado antes y nuestro protagonista.

– Bueno mi Ash salgamos a desayunar – Repitió Delia

– Bien mamá vamos a desayunar – dijo Ash mientras se dirigían a la puerta

Continuaraaaaa…

Bien chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de mi fic espero que les guste y nos veremos en el capítulo 6


	6. Chapter 6 (Reencuentro)

Capitulo 6 (Reencuentro)

Mientras Ash y su madre salían de su habitación para desayunar. En la habitación de Serena y su madre pasaba lo siguiente.

– Bien hija recuerdas a tu prima que se mudó hace años bien ella está viviendo aquí en Alola y vendrá a vernos al atardecer – Dijo Grace

– Mamá hace años que no la veo será genial volver a hablar con ella – Decía Serena muy emocionada ya que había llegado a nueva región conoció a su héroe y ahora volvería a ver a su prima que no la veía en años sin duda alguna eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que estaban tocando la puerta.

– ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Se preguntó Grace mientras Serena tenia cara de sorpresa al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta

– Será mi prima que ya está aquí, o talvez sea Ash que vino a verme – pensó Serena mientras se sonrojaba

– Estas bien hija acaso estas esperando a alguien, Invitaste a alguien a desayunar con nosotras, podría ser Tilo – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa llena de picardía

– Mamá no he invitado a nadie a desayunar – dijo Serena un poco incomoda por el comentario de su madre

– Bueno hija es que yo pensé que – Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

– Mamá será mejor que vayas a ver quién es – dijo Serena un tanto aliviada

– Tienes razón hija iré a ver quién es – dijo Grace mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Grace se encontró con el profesor Kukui que le dijo

– Buenos Días Grace que tal pasaste tu primera noche lejos de Kalos – Pregunto el profesor a la madre de Serena

– Muy bien Kukui gracias por preguntar – Respondió Grace amablemente

– Me da mucho gusto que hayas pasado bien –

– Si gracias fue un viaje muy largo muy largo desde Kalos y quería descansar, pero como ya amaneció quería ir a desayunar con mi hija – dijo Grace

– Oh ya veo que te parece si desayunamos juntos conozco una cafetería donde hacen unas deliciosas malasadas sé que te van a encantar – Le dijo el profesor a Grace

– No lo sé ¿Tu que dices Serena? – pregunto Grace a su hija

– Vamos mamá de seguro nos gustaran – Dijo Serena muy animada

– Bien Kukui iremos a desayunar contigo saldremos en 15 minutos ¿nos podrías esperar por favor? – Dijo Grace amablemente

– Listo señoritas yo las espero para el desayuno – comento Kukui muy contento

Grace y Serena entraron nuevamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir para desayunar. Al salir de su habitación ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería con el profesor Kukui donde pasaron un momento bastante agradable donde Grace y Kukui recordaron su época de jóvenes.

Mientras tanto con Ash y Delia

– Mamá ya está listo el desayuno muero de hambre – Decía Ash mientras su estómago hacia tanto ruido que parecía que tenía vida propia.

– Ya está hijo ya vamos a desayunar – decía Delia sonriente como siempre

Ash y su madre desayunaron, luego limpiaron todo lo que ensuciaron y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la isla. Caminaron por playa, Delia compro unos recuerdos para llevarse Kanto y Ash solo quería ver que más especies de Pokémon podría conocer en esta Región, Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y decidieron comer en un restaurante, después del almuerzo Delia y Ash se retiraron a su habitación para descansar habían pasado un día increíble entre madre e hijo y ambos estaban cansados y querían descansar para seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones mientras tanto Ash se le cruzaba un solo pensamiento por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Serena y el beso que le dio la noche anterior?

La tarde de Serena también fue entretenida después del desayuno el profesor volvió al laboratorio mientras que Serena y Grace se quedaron dando un paseo por la isla.

– Serena que te parecen estas vacaciones. ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto muy feliz a su hija

– Claro mamá el poco tiempo que llevamos acá la he pasado muy bien, me he divertido y conocido amigos nuevos – Decía Serena mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo que su madre noto enseguida

– Hija te has puesto roja, ¿Algún lindo recuerdo en este poco tiempo que llevamos aquí en Alola? –

– U… u… un lindo recuerdo – Dijo Serena mucho más roja que antes cosa que hizo que su madre riera un poco

– Si hija ya veo lo que sucede. ¿Alguien que conociste aquí te gusta verdad? – Dijo Grace mientras sonreía

– Ma… mamá pero cosas dices eso no es verdad – dijo Serena manteniendo su tono rojo en su cara

– Hija no me puedes ocultar nada, recuerda que soy tu madre y te conozco perfectamente –

– Mamá de verdad que me conoces bastante y a decir verdad si me gusta alguien que conocí el mismo día que llegamos a esta región aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue de lo más agradable – Decía Serena mientras recordaba aquel momento en el aeropuerto

– Hija yo sé que Tilo trato de ayudarnos pero yo no veo que nuestro encuentro no haya sido agradable – Decía Grace con curiosidad

– ¿Tilo? Mamá de que hablas, a mí no me gusta Tilo él es solo un buen amigo que me ha mostrado el lugar nos llevamos muy bien – Decía Serena con una cara de duda por las palabras de su madre

– Bueno hija es que yo pensé que Tilo te gustaba, además él fue el primero que conociste al llegar a esta Región – Decía Grace con más curiosidad ya que no sabía quién era el muchacho del que le hablaba su hija

– Pues verás mamá antes de conocer a Tilo recuerdas que te iba a contar algo que me había sucedido mientras fui al baño del aeropuerto –

– Si hija lo recuerdo perfectamente pero en ese momento Tilo nos interrumpió y ya no volvimos a hablar de ese tema es más hasta se me había olvidado el asunto – Dijo Grace un tanto apenada con su hija por no haberle dado importancia

– Si mamá lo que pasa es que cuando salía del baño del aeropuerto un... – volvió a ser interrumpida esta vez por el teléfono de su madre

– Disculpa hija debo atender esta llamada – Decía Grace mientras contestaba el teléfono y se alejaba un poco de su hija

– Vaya al parecer nunca podré contarle a mi madre sobre como conocí a Ash aquel día en el aeropuerto – Pensó Serena mientras se dirigía a una banca a sentarse mientras esperaba a su madre, cuando a lo lejos vio a Ash y una mujer caminando a lo lejos, al principio sintió algo de celos pero luego pensó un poco y llego a la conclusión de que podría ser madre o su hermana trato de ir hacía donde ellos estaban pero su madre la detuvo

– Serena a dónde vas te ocurre algo – pregunto Grace mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano

– Es que mamá allá va el chico que me gusta – Dijo Serena mientras señalaba pero Ash y su madre se habían perdido en la multitud

– Quien hija hay muchas personas en esa dirección – dijo Grace con curiosidad

– Lo perdí de vista mamá pero no importa estoy segura de que pronto lo volveremos a ver – Dijo Serena muy animada

– Ya quiero conocerlo hija – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa

– Por cierto mamá ¿Quién llamo? – Pregunto Serena con mucha curiosidad

– Pues verás hija era tu tía para indicarme que tu prima está por llegar, y no ha hecho otra cosa de hablar de todas sus aventuras cuando eran niñas pequeñas – Decía Grace con una sonrisa

– A si mamá yo también ya quiero verla, la extraño bastante – decía Serena muy emocionada

– Es cierto no se ven desde que eran unas niñas muy pequeñas –

– Por cierto mamá ¿a qué hora llegará? – Pregunto Serena

– AHHH ES CIERTO tenemos que irla a recoger al puerto está por llegar y debemos estar ahí para recibirla – Decía Grace muy sorprendida ya que se le había olvidado

– Mamá vamos por ella rápido –

– Si hija vamos – Mientras le tomaba la mano a su hija y corrían al puerto a recoger a la prima de Serena.

Mientras tanto

Ash y su madre se dirigían al laboratorio del profesor para descansar del paseo que habían dado todo el día por las calles de la isla cuando llegaron se encontraron con el profesor Kukui

– Hola Delia que tal pasaste tu segundo día en Alola – Pregunto Kukui

– Hola profesor la pasamos muy bien comimos bastante ahora solo queremos descansar ¿Verdad Hijo? – dijo Delia mirando a Ash

– Si mamá estoy muy cansado – Dijo Ash mientras pensaba – Nunca me había cansado tanto ni siquiera entrenando con mis Pokémon, por cierto que habrá hecho Serena creo que la iré antes volver a mi habitación –

– Es que me preguntaba si querían tu hijo y tu salir a cenar esta noche conmigo conozco un buen lugar – Pregunto el profesor muy amablemente

– No lo sé amigo estamos muy cansados talvez otro día – Dijo Delia con una sonrisa

– Este bien. Delia nos veremos mañana – Dijo Kukui mientras se despedía con un beso de la madre de Ash

– Mamá iré a dar una vuelta no tardaré mucho – Dijo Ash a su madre

– Irás a ver a tu novia – Le dijo Delia mientras reía

– Mamá no tengo novia – Dijo Ash mientras pensaba – No sé porque no dejo de pensar en el beso que me dio ayer en la noche bien iré a verla –

– Bien Hijo no tardes te espero en la habitación – Dijo Delia mientras entraba a su habitación

Ash corrió en dirección a la habitación de Serena al llegar toco la puerta y nadie respondió hasta que Lylia le dijo

– Ash ellas no están salieron muy temprano y aún no llegan –

– Oh ya veo gracias Lylia volveré mañana – Dijo Ash

– Bueno si quieres cuando las vea les diré que viniste a verlas – Dijo Lylia

– No es necesario gracias por tu ayuda nos veremos mañana –

– Este bien Ash aunque es un poco temprano, hasta mañana niño – Le dijo Lylia a nuestro protagonista

Ash se alejó en dirección a su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos ya que nunca había tenido esa sensación de querer ver a una chica. Pero muy pronto descubrirá el porqué de sus emociones y la razón por la cual no deja de pensar en Serena

Por otro lado Grace y Serena llegaron a los muelles a esperar a su prima cuando lograron divisar a lo lejos un ferry donde había una linda joven de la edad de Serena gritando

– Tía Grace, Serena por fin nos volvemos a ver –

Esas palabras emocionaron a Serena y corrió a sitio donde desembarcaban los pasajeros a esperar a su prima, Grace la siguió de cerca y esperaron a que bajara. Cuando ella bajo lo primero que hizo fue correr y abrazar a Serena

– Serena te extrañe tanto prima –

– Yo También te extrañe hay muchas cosas que debemos contarnos – Decía Serena con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría

– Bien Chicas es hora de volver a la habitación ya vamos – Dijo Grace

– Esta bien tía Grace vámonos ya – Decía la chica muy contenta

– Si mamá vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hablar – Dijo Serena

CONTINUARA…

 **Les dejo el capitulo 6 de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado**

 **me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo 7**


	7. Chapter 7 (La Prima de Serena)

Los personajes pertenecen a The Pokémon Company

CAPITULO 7 (LA PRIMA DE SERENA)

Grace se dirigía junto con las chicas al laboratorio del profesor Kukui mientras se observaba el atardecer de Alola en el horizonte. Las tres llegaron a su habitación para pasar la noche. Serena estaba muy entusiasmada charlando con su prima

– Serena ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos sigues igual de linda – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

– Gracias pero tú tampoco has cambiado nada eres muy linda – decía Serena sonrojándose un poco

– Ambas son primas son muy parecidas, por lo tanto las dos son muy lindas – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa a las jóvenes

– Gr… Gr… GRACIAS – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

– Por cierto Serena has salido de viaje Pokémon o te vas a dedicar a las carreras de Ryhorn como la Tía Grace – Pregunto la prima de Serena

– La verdad aún no salgo de viaje Pokémon no estoy muy segura en hacerlo, y si he estado entrenado para las carreras de Ryhorn – Decía Serena mientras se acercaba a su prima para susurrarle – No me gustan las carreras de Ryhorn –

– Oh ya veo Serena, tienes pensado salir de viaje en tu aventura Pokémon –

– Aún no estoy segura esperaré un tiempo para decidirlo – Decía Serena muy confundida

– Por cierto Serena ya tienes novio – Pregunto la chica con mucha curiosidad

– N… Novio, no tengo – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada

– No te preocupes Serena yo tampoco tengo. ¿Habrá algún chico que te guste? – Pregunto la joven

– Eh… este porque la pregunta – Dijo Serena muy sonrojada

– Eso quiere decir de sí. ¿Cuéntame es de Kalos? – Pregunto la prima de Serena

– Pues la verdad no es de Kalos lo acabo de conocer posiblemente el solo me vea como una amiga más – Confeso Serena algo desanimada

– Oh vaya Serena entonces es un sexy habitante de Alola – dijo la prima de Serena con picardía

– ¿De esta región? Bueno la verdad él no es de Alola lo conocí en el aeropuerto en una situación no muy agradable. Él viene de la Región de Kanto – Dijo Serena

– ¿Kanto? Ah si la región de Kanto, Mi mamá me contó que la tía Grace vivió en aquella región –

– En verdad mi mamá nunca me ha dicho nada sobre su vida en Kanto – Decía Serena muy confundida

– La verdad Serena, mi mamá me dijo que ella vivió unos años en Kanto y que luego regreso pero nunca quiso hablar de su estadía en Kanto –

– Yo nunca supe eso y sabes en donde vivía mi mamá – Pregunto Serena

– Pues veras ella vivía en un pueblo cercano a Ciudad Verde creo que se llama Pueblo Paleta no recuerdo bien el nombre mi mamá no me dio muchos detalles –

– Dijiste Pueblo Paleta ese es el mismo pueblo de donde proviene A….. – Fue interrumpida por su madre

– Chicas ya dejen algo de charla para mañana es hora de dormir – Dijo con un tono serio

– SIII – dijeron ambas chicas

– Bien Serena mañana seguiremos con nuestra charla –

– Así es, hasta mañana – Decía Serena mientras bostezaba

Al día siguiente, Ash se levantó cosa que sorprendió a su madre

– Buenos días hijo volviste a levantarte temprano –

– Ah sí mamá no lo había notado – Dijo Ash apenado

– Estoy pensando seriamente mudarnos a esta región para que te levantes temprano todos días – Dijo Delia muy animada

– No mamá recuerda que tenemos que volver a Kanto por mis Pokémon. Bueno saldré por un momento – dijo Ash mientras salía de su habitación dejando sola a su madre

En la habitación de Serena, dos chicas dormían plácidamente cuando una despertó.

– Vaya que bien dormí, Serena aún está dormida me levantaré sin hacer ruido – dijo la prima de Serena mientras se levantaba

– Hola tía Grace buenos días –

– Hola pequeña que tal pasaste la noche – pregunto Grace

– Bien tía Grace pero Serena aún no se despierta, ¿por qué no despierta aún? –

– Pues veras a mi hija siempre le cuesta trabajo levantarse, en Kalos siempre la despertaba mi Fletchling – Dijo la madre de Serena un poco apenada

– Oh ya veo iré a despertarla – dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia donde dormía Serena plácidamente, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta – Oh vaya quien podrá ser a esta hora será mejor que vaya a ver quién es la tía Grace entro al baño y Serena duerme no creo que haya problema si yo atiendo la visita de esta mañana – pensó la prima de Serena, cambio de dirección y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ash había llegado a la habitación de Serena y su madre tenía unos minutos de haber llegado y no se animaba a tocar. – Realmente estoy nervioso por tocar la puerta, vamos Ash debes llamar o si no nadie sabrá que estas aquí esperando – pensaba Ash cuando lo sorprendió Lylia

– ¿Ash? Estas de nuevo por aquí – pregunto Lylia

– Ah sí solo pasaba por aquí nada mas – respondió Ash

– Ah ya veo entonces no te molestara que haga esto – Dijo Lylia mientras toco la puerta y luego continúo su camino – Vaya al parecer este chico le atrae Serena – pensaba Lylia mientras seguía su camino y sonreía

– Ehh porque tocaste la puerta – Dijo Ash mientras Lylia se alejaba, el azabache se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se animó y volvió a tocar la puerta, al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta y pudo observar una hermosa joven de cabello negro atenderlo

– Buenos Días puedo ayudarlo – Dijo la prima de Serena mientras observaba fijamente a Ash

– ¡Hola! Creo que me equivoque de habitación yo buscaba a Serena – Dijo Ash muy avergonzado ya que creía que se había equivocado de habitación

– No te equivocaste de habitación aquí es donde esta Serena pero ella ahora mismo está dormida aún no se despierta – Dijo la chica muy amablemente

– OH ya entiendo, cuando se despierte le podría decir que estuve por aquí – dijo Ash un poco desanimado.

– Ya está bien y me podrías decir tu nombre para decirle que un chico muy guapo vino a buscarla – Dijo la prima de Serena mientras se acercaba y le hacía guiños

– Eh… Bueno mi nombre es Ash – dijo el peli negro alejándose un poco

– Con hablas pequeña a estas horas de la mañana – Dijo Grace desde el interior de la casa

– Es un amigo tía Grace dice que se llama Ash –

– ¿Dijiste Ash? – preguntó Grace

– Si tía ASH –

 **PUMMMM**

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe adentro de la habitación, que dejó a todos sorprendidos, Serena se había caído de la cama.

– Auch que golpe eso me dolió mucho, por cierto escuche que Ash estaba afuera de esta habitación – pensó Serena

– Serena ¿Estas bien hija? – Pregunto Grace un tanto preocupada

– Claro que estoy bien mamá – dijo Serena un poco adolorida

– Oh bueno creo que alguien vino a verte dijo que se llama Ash – Dijo Grace a su hija

– Oh Ash si él es mi amigo pero aún sigo en pijama dile que vuelva más tarde – Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Pequeña dile a Ash que vuelva más tarde – Dijo Grace en voz alta para que su sobrina la escuchara

– Oh ya veo, bien guapo ya escuchaste mi prima dijo que regreses en un rato – Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba más y más hacía Ash

– Oh ya entiendo me voy volveré más tarde – dijo Ash mientras salía corriendo de vuelta a su habitación

– Vaya que chico más extraño, aunque pensándolo bien es muy lindo talvez se convierta en novio – Dijo la chica mientras sonreía

– Ya se fue Ash – Dijo Serena

– Eh… si ya se fue – dijo la prima de Serena saliendo de sus pensamientos

– Oh vaya espero que vuelva – Dijo Serena

– Chicas voy a adelantarme a desayunar nos vemos en el comedor – Dijo Grace

– SI – Dijeron ambas chicas

– Mamá me cambiaré y nos vemos allá en el comedor –

Mientras tanto Ash había llegado a su habitación muy confundido no sabía porque aquella chica le había dicho guapo eso solo se lo decía su madre, estuvo pensando mientras entro en la habitación y no encontró a nadie, se dirigió a su cama y encontró una nota

 _Hijo te espero en el comedor para desayunar._

 _Te quiere Mamá_

– Bueno creo que es hora de desayunar, se me había olvidado que estaba muriendo de hambre, primero desayunare y de ahí iré a buscar a Serena – Dijo Ash muy contento

En el comedor

Las madres de Ash y Serena se encontraron en el comedor

– Grace eres tu vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo Delia muy animada y con una sonrisa en el rostro

– Ah hola Delia si ha pasado mucho tiempo – Respondió Grace un poco indiferente

– SI amiga yo estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi pequeño nunca pensé encontrarte aquí – Dijo Delia

– Oh ya veo, qué casualidad ¿verdad? – Respondió Grace – Haber sabido que también vendrás para Alola me hubiera ido Hoen – pensó Grace en ese momento

En ese instante llegaron los tres jóvenes como causa del destino,

– Mira Grace es el mi hijo Ash –

– Mamá tengo mucha hambre – dijo el joven mientras le gruñía el estomago

– Creo que debes darle el desayuno a tu hijo hablaremos después – Dijo Grace mientras se acercaba a las chicas para irse a desayunar

Después del desayuno Delia y Grace se quedaron limpiando y lavando los platos mientras los jóvenes salieron a dar un paseo. Ash, Serena y la prima de Serena caminaban por la playa observando todo a su alrededor.

La prima de Serena estaba muy cercana con Ash que lo agarró del brazo para caminar a su lado, esta acción no le agrado mucho a Serena que en ese instante se alejó un poco de ellos, al notar que Serena se quedaba atrás Ash se soltó del agarre de la chica y fue por Serena ofreciéndole la mano le dijo

– Vamos Serena no quedes atrás tenemos que avanzar juntos –

– Ash Gr… gracias pero no es necesario puedo caminar sola – dijo Serena un poco molesta – Le coquetea a mi prima y ahora quiere caminar conmigo – pensó Serena

Ash quedó confundido por la acción de Serena ya que en otra ocasión habría caminado agarrado de la mano con ella, luego de eso Ash camino y la prima de Serena volvió a agarrar el brazo de Ash, al darse cuenta de esto Serena decide parar a descansar

– Chicos yo sé que este paseo es muy entretenido pero mejor descansemos un poco bajo estas palmeras – Dijo Serena mientras miraba fijamente el brazo de Ash junto al de su prima

– Oh me parece muy bien Serena – Dijo Ash con una Sonrisa

– Si Serena es buena idea – Dijo La chica de pelo negro – Asi podré acercarme más a Ash

– Muy Bien – fue lo único que hizo Serena mientras se sentaba y desviaba la mirada evitando ver a Ash con su prima

– De verdad que esta es una región muy hermosa verdad Serena – Dijo Ash

– Ah… sí que es hermosa – Respondió Serena un poco indiferente – no sé porque me molesta que mi prima este tan cerca de Ash será que me enamorado de él sin darme cuenta – pensaba Serena mientras soltaba un leve suspiro

– Serena ocurre algo me pareció escuchar que suspiraste – pregunto la prima de Serena

– No es nada no te preocupes estoy bien – Respondió Serena

– De verdad Serena si no te sientes bien podemos regresar y salir en la tarde – Pregunto Ash un poco preocupado

– No es nada Ash estoy bien – Respondió Serena

– Segura Serena – Insistió Ash

– Totalmente sigan en lo suyo yo descansaré un rato aquí sentada – Dijo Serena con un rostro algo serio

– Ash olvida a mi prima y cuéntame de ti Kanto es tan hermoso como lo eres tú –

– ¿Cómo lo soy yo?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto Ash muy confundido

– Oye Ash puedes venir un momento – Dijo Serena

– Dime Serena que necesitas – Dijo Ash algo intrigado

– ¿Ash a ti te gusta mi prima? – pregunto Serena directamente

– A que refieres con gustarme tu prima – Contesto Ash

– A que si te atrae cosas así – Dijo Serena

– Pues la verdad no ella solo es una amiga asi como Lylia y Tilo – Respondió Ash

– Ella, Lylia y Tilo, Ash acaso yo no soy tu amiga – Dijo Serena un poco triste

– Eh… claro Serena también eres mi amiga – Dijo Ash mientras le agarraba la mano a Serena y ambos se sonrojaron un poco en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por

– Ash me dejaste sola, sígueme contando de tus aventuras – Dijo la prima de Serena

– Eh… claro vamos a sentarnos – Dijo Ash mientras caminaba de la mano con Serena

Ash le contó a la prima de Serena todas sus aventuras por las distintas regiones que había visitado y las ligas en las que había participado, Serena y su prima se emocionaron por las aventuras de Ash por las distintas regiones y los Pokémon que había conocido, les hablo de Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, Giratina, Lugia, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza. Serena le hablo de la región de donde ella venía le dijo lo siguiente

– Ash has pensado ir a la Región Kalos a participar en la liga regional –

– Liga Kalos la verdad no lo había pensado – dijo Ash

– Sí Ash en Kalos hay algo llamado Mega Evolución y los entrenadores son muy fuertes – Dijo Serena muy emocionada

– Entonces ire a Kalos y ganaré esa Liga – Dijo Ash Muy emocionado

– Chicos sigo aquí no me ignoren por favor – Dijo La prima de Serena un poco enojada

– Lo siento mucho... Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre – Dijo Ash en tono serio

– Es verdad ni siquiera le has dicho tú y estas bien cercana a él – Dijo Serena mientras la miraba fijamente

– Lo siento que modales los míos mi nombre es Luna – Dijo cortésmente

– Luna me gusta tu nombre – Dijo Ash muy contento

– Ya era hora que el supiera tu nombre – Dijo Serena algo seria

– Bien ya es hora de almorzar regresemos al laboratorio del Profesor – Dijo Ash

– Si Vamos – Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Los tres se dirigieron de vuelta al laboratorio para el almuerzo, al llegar fueron al comedor y encontraron a Grace y a Delia con el almuerzo listo para los jóvenes

– Chicos esto es para ustedes – dijeron las madres a los jóvenes

– Mamá como así prepararon esta comida para nosotros – Pregunto Serena con curiosidad

– Bueno pues verán cuando ustedes se fueron paso lo siguiente – Grace empezaba a contar lo que había pasado cuando los jóvenes salieron

Continuara….

Bien chicos aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de este fic

La verdad me gusta mucho escribirlo, y mucho más sabiendo que es de su agrado

Este capítulo está dedicado para Virginia Vir que me dijo que el anterior fue cortito :v los siguientes los haré más largos

Tilo no se quedara solo ni con Lylia tengo otros planes para él

Me despido y nos veremos pronto en el capítulo 8


End file.
